love on a wire
by McMuffin
Summary: Mark asks Teddy to move in with him after a kissing-filled conversation about feeding her fish, and crazy-ass axe murderers from whom he must protect her. Fluff.


_I wrote this during one of my spare classes today... when my friend saw me writing it she asked if they were gonna get it on and sadly, I had to say no. LOL. Ah, I love how my friends think so highly of what I write, not everything is porny! :P Anyway, her fish is called Freddi because of those Freddi Fish computer games that I used to play as a little kid, and the fic title comes from the lyrics to Metric's "Freddie" :)  
_

_This is fluff, I hope you like it :)_

_

* * *

"Don't forget to feed –"_

"The fish, got it." Mark smirks, leaning against the doorframe as he watches Teddy pull her shirt over her head and replace it with a navy scrub top.

"Quit smirking," she scowls, tossing her shirt at him.

"What? I can't find it amusing that you have a fish?"

She rolls her eyes and stands up to pull her jeans off.

"Because I do find it amusing, you know, you having a fish."

"I know." She rolls her eyes again, unable to understand how he can still find her owning a fish funny after six months of knowing. "And also, my fish has a name. He's not just 'the fish'. He is Freddi."

Mark grins as always. "Freddi and Teddy… it's cute."

She scowls again at his mocking tone. "Stop laughing about Freddi!"

"He's a fish, they don't deserve to have names. They deserve to be on a plate and eaten, with a side of –" He doesn't get to finish his sentence because she's thrown her jeans at him and they've whipped his face. His jaw drops and then he charges at her. She squeals and dashes behind the end of the row of lockers.

"Can't hide there too long babe, I've got your scrub pants, which I'm pretty sure you need for surgery."

Mark hears Teddy groan and he grins to himself. He's standing at the opposite end of the central lockers to her, and he can't see her. He's wondering how long she'll stay hidden and pant-less when suddenly she's jumping onto him from on top of the lockers, and he's being knocked to the ground.

"Oof, Teddy!" he exclaims.

She smirks and plucks the pants from his loose grasp, brushes her lips against his, and untangles her limbs from his. He groans and sits up slowly, stretching his back.

"When did you get to be so stealthy?"

"What, you think I was in the army for a holiday?" She tosses him a grin and pulls the scrub pants on. "So, as I was saying. When you go to pick up my clothes, make sure you feed –"

"The fish."

"_Freddi._"

"Whatever. I still think you need a dog," he mutters as he pushes himself up from the floor.

She steps closer to him, tying the strings on her scrub pants, and pouts.

"You know I want a dog, but I'm not home enough, and when I am, I sleep," she's almost whining, but she's wanted a dog for so long.

"Or you're sleeping with me," he adds with a grin.

"Or I'm sleeping with you." She sighs. "Point is, I'm not home enough and the cottage is more often than not, empty."

"Which is exactly why you need a dog. A dog can protect the cottage when you're not there… and protect you when you're there."

"I can protect myself. Do I need to jump on you again?" Teddy grins.

He wraps his arms around her, dipping his head to kiss her neck. "You can jump on me any time you like… as long as you don't get off," he murmurs against her skin. "But what if some crazy-ass axe murderer escapes from a high security island prison and swims to shore… then comes to your place while you're not there?"

She quirks an eyebrow and his hands slide under her scrubs to rest on her hips as he continues with his hypothetical tale. "Quaint seaside cottage surrounded by deer and singing birds? It's the perfect place for a psycho murderer to make his lair."

"You're ridiculous," she laughs.

Mark's lips twitch into a grin and he sweeps his thumb over her hip. "All I'm saying is, you need something… someone, even, to protect you."

"From the creepy axe murderer who swims across oceans and shark infested waters?" Her brow is still poised as she loops her arms around his neck.

"Yes," he says. "We should move in together."

"Mark, I… I…"

"Think about it." He pulls away from her neck and smiles at her.

"You… we…"

"Look, Ted, we're two adults, in love, we live apart but spend more time together than not. Moving in together is the next logical step, right? And we could move away from the crazy-ass murderer lair and crazy-ass apartment complex to somewhere… bigger… where we could get a dog. And a hot tub. I love hot tubs."

She's biting down on her lip, and somewhere between him speaking and her mind conjuring up images of their future, she's stepped up on her tiptoes to rest her forehead against his.

"Okay," she whispers. "But you know what this means, right?"

"We can finally have sex in a hot tub?" He asks with boyish enthusiasm.

"That, and you are going to have to start picking up your clothes… and pick up groceries when we need them, and put the toilet seat up, and – "

Mark silences her with a kiss. "Relax, babe, stop freaking out and trying to put me off this… I already know how much of a neat freak you are, I'll do my best to be tidier."

Teddy can barely open her mouth to say thanks when his mouth is back on hers, his tongue probing her lips and his arms pulling her into a searing kiss. He leaves her breathless and weak in his arms as she gasps for air.

"Now, I've gotta go pick up your clothes for the weekend… and you better get your sexy ass to surgery," he says with a smirk.

"Do not forget to –"

"Feed Freddi. I got it, babe," he winks at her.

She huffs and picks up her scattered jeans and shirt to stuff them into her locker. "I was going to say, do _not_ forget to grab my bikini. I will not be naked in public."

"But skinny dipping is so much fun."

"I don't want to be arrested, Mark. I'd prefer to spend this trip on the beach rather than behind bars."

He leans in to kiss her cheek. "Well, I hope your surgery goes well, and I'll see you at my place at whatever ungodly hour your surgery finishes."

"Thanks."

She smiles at him as he turns to leave the locker room. "Oh! Mark?"

"What did you forget to ask me to do, now?" he jokes as he turns around.

"I love you," she says with a grin.

"I love you too," he smiles at her.

"Now go, feed Freddi and stay away from crazy murderers!" She tells him with a smirk to match his.

* * *

_Reviews for cookies?_


End file.
